Colors and promises
by Yuki Tanaka
Summary: Un long silence pèse dans la pièce. Je ne veux rien écouter. J'ai coupé tout contact avec le monde extérieur. Seul reste le fracas glacé de l'absence. Où es-tu maintenant ? Penses-tu à moi ? Tu me l'as promis. Moi, je penserai à toi jusqu'au dernier de mes jours. Je suis un enfant sans toi. Death!fic attention !


**Titre** : Colors and promises.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien sur pas, ils sont à ce cher Conan Doyle, et plus récemment, à Satan et son bras droit, alias Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss.

**Rating** : K ? M ? Moi-même je ne sais pas.

**Paring** : Il n'y en à pas vraiment, vous comprendrez par la suite !

**Résumé** : Un long silence pèse dans la pièce. Je ne veux rien écouter. J'ai coupé tout contact avec le monde extérieur. Seul reste le fracas glacé de l'absence. Où es-tu maintenant ? Penses-tu à moi ? Tu me l'as promis. Moi, je penserai à toi jusqu'au dernier de mes jours. Je suis un enfant sans toi. 

**Note** : J'ai écrit cette fic parce que depuis trois jours, je me passe en boucle la chanson A Thousand Years. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs vivement de vous la mettre au creux des oreilles pour lire ce qui va suivre x) !

Merci à Rhumanesque pour être ma bêta-lectrice adorée, yetém.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o 

_**Colors and promises.**_

Un long silence pèse dans la pièce. Je ne veux rien écouter. J'ai coupé tout contact avec le monde extérieur. Mon portable est perdu quelque part. Je suis incapable de me souvenir où. Seul reste le fracas glacé de l'absence. Où es-tu maintenant ? Penses-tu à moi ? J'espère. _Tu me l'as promis_. Moi, je penserai à toi jusqu'au dernier de mes jours. Jusqu'au tout dernier souffle. Jusqu'à la dernière bataille. Je garderai mes précieux souvenirs de toi bien au chaud dans ma mémoire. Comme le trésor que tu étais.

Je ne suis pas de ces personnes qui montrent leurs émotions. Je ne suis pas de ces personnes qui pleurent et crient. Je suis plutôt de ces gens qui taisent leurs émotions au quotidien. Qui ne donnent leur opinion que pour rétablir la vérité dans son ensemble. Et non pas pour exprimer. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, hier, demain, et pour les semaines à venir, je pense que je ne pourrai pas me contrôler. Tu m'as tué de l'intérieur. C'est comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur. La cicatrice est purulente. Le coup m'a laissé à terre, blessé, saignant, mort, en quelque sorte. Oui, c'est cela. Je ne suis plus qu'une flaque rouge, plus qu'un corps vide.

_Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? Tu avais promis._

Je me souviendrai toujours de tes derniers mots. Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu m'aimais. Non. Tu ne le ferai jamais. Tu ne l'a jamais fait. Pourtant, ton âme le criait, tu sais. Tes derniers mots ont secoué mon âme, ils ont plantés leur étendard dans les tréfonds de mon esprit si brillant. Jamais je ne pourrai les oublier. Parce que c'étaient tes mots à toi. C'était le son de ta voix. Chaque pensée pour toi devient un peu plus floue. Ton souvenir s'efface déjà. Non, non, non. Mes poings osseux s'écrasent sur la table, faisant résonner dans l'appartement un fracas sourd d'indignation.

_Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu m'avais promis de rester._

Tu m'as simplement dit : « _Prends soin de toi_ ». Toujours à te préoccuper des autres, hein ? C'est tellement toi. C'_était_ tellement toi. Je suis un enfant, sans toi. J'ai peur de marcher, sans toi. Je n'ai plus faim sans toi. Je n'ai plus sommeil sans toi. Je m'ennuie sans toi. Sans toi. Sans toi. SANS TOI. Ces mots s'enfoncent dans mes veines, comme le pire des poisons. Les couleurs ont perdus de leurs punch. Même le soleil semble s'être caché derrière les nuages pour pleurer en silence. Oh, tiens, je pleure aussi. Sans doute la peine n'est-elle plus contrôlable. C'est ce que je disais, je suis un enfant sans toi. Sais-tu seulement ce que tu m'as laissé ? Tu n'as laissé derrière toi que le doux goût des regrets. De l'amertume. Même mon thé semble fade. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais su préparer un thé correct. Tu étais le seul. L'unique. C'est _toi_, et toujours _toi_.

_Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seul ? Ne tiens-tu jamais tes promesses ?_

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. Sans doute sommes-nous au milieu de la nuit. Je ne sais pas. La ville s'est arrêté le jour où tu es parti. Le jour où tes yeux azur se sont fermés au monde. Je tenais ta main si fort, je n'ai pas remarqué que ça te faisait mal. Je me revois en train t'embrasser tes doigts graciles, je me revois pleurer, je me revois te supplier de ne pas partir. Et je te revois, sourire, poser ta main sur ma joue, avant que tout vie ne quitte ton corps. Je te revois simplement mourir sous mes yeux. Pourtant, c'était une journée comme les autres. Tu t'étais levé, grognon, m'injuriant pour le désordre. Sans doute regrettes-tu de ne me laisser que des insultes et des grognements. Mais là n'est pas la question. Ce matin là, Lestrade nous avait appelé. Enfin un triple meurtre comme je les adorais. Oh, non, ne fais pas semblant, tu les adorait aussi. Tu t'étais même mis sur ton trente-et-un. Je me rappelle avoir été soufflé de te voir drapé ainsi. Tu étais beau.

_Tu resteras le seul échec de ma vie. Et tu n'es plus là pour me promettre des choses._

Mais tout avait dérapé. Et tu t'étais attrapé une fichue balle au creux de l'estomac. Je ne sais réellement dire ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Je me souviens seulement t'avoir ramené à Baker Street, et t'avoir allongé sur le canapé. Nous pensions que ce n'était qu'une simple blessure. Comme nous en avions attrapés des centaines. C'était toi et moi contre le monde entier. Nous étions le soldat et le détective. Nous étions les aventuriers d'un monde nouveau. Tu adorais ça. J'adorais être avec toi.

Tu étais la pièce d'une puzzle incomplet. Tu étais la Lune de ma Terre. Tu étais la gravité de ma pomme. Tu étais la fumée de ma cigarette. Tu étais le lait de mon thé. Tu étais la beauté de l'océan. Tu étais les couleurs du temps. Tu étais l'Éternel. Tu étais le souffle qu'il me manquait parfois. Tu étais les mots que je ne pouvais pas dire. Tu étais mon autre moitié. N'aies pas peur, où que tu sois. Je sais que tu sera perdu sans moi. Moi je ne retrouve plus le chemin.

_Où es-tu en ce moment même ? Reviens, et promets moi encore._

Je peux presque t'entendre. Je peux presque te sentir à nouveau. Un homme était venu plus tard dans la soirée, et avait recouvert ton visage trop paisible d'un drap trop blanc. Un silence trop pesant s'était alors abattu dans la pièce. Comme toi. Toi aussi, tu avais été abattu. Mon soldat abattu. Mon âme à genoux. Et je ne sais pas si je serai capable de marcher à nouveau, un jour. Les enquêtes ne m'intéressent plus. Les gens ne m'intéressent plus. Même embêter Mycroft ne m'amuse plus. J'ai prononcé ton éloge funèbre, fier, droit, serrant les poings pour ne rien dire d'autre. J'ai vu Harry pleurer. J'ai vu Madame Hudson pleurer. J'ai ignoré mes propres larmes. Je n'avais jamais avoué, auparavant, l'importance de ton existence sur la mienne. J'ai dit, pour la première fois de ma vie, tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. A quel point je t'aimais. A quel point tu étais indispensable. A quel point tu me complétait.

_Et le cercueil t'avait emporté loin sous Terre, avec toutes les futurs promesses que tu ne me fera plus jamais._

« **- Tu sais, Sherlock, tu devrais aller te reposer.**

**- Je sais John. Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas sommeil. Viens dormir avec moi.**

**- Tu sais que je ne peux pas. Je suis trop loin.** »

Je me retourne et fait face à ton fantôme. Tu es pâle, ainsi. Transparent. J'attrape ta main qui n'est pas là, et je ferme les yeux un instant, collant mon front triste contre le tien. Je passe à travers. Ta fragrance m'embaume. La mort ne te réussis pas. Mais tu es là. Avec moi. Au creux de mon cœur. Niché au fin fond de mes pensées. Tu n'en sortira jamais et ça...

« **- Je te le promets, John.** »

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Ne me détestez pas \o/ ! Un avis ? Une review ? La liste des courses pour demain ? Dites moi tout ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**


End file.
